Tangled By My Cuffs
by ikriam
Summary: Why Doesnt Weaver Have His Name On The Character list? Anyway THIS IS SLASH  Hudson/Weaver  Hudson traps Weaver in a room ad cuffs him to the walls to teach him a lesson? maybe read and find out :D


Weaver opened his eyes slowly, his head was beating like a drum, he doesn't remember what or why he was knocked out all he remembers were powerful firm hands covering his mouth and nose and his breathing was getting harder by the second till his vision turned black.

"You're finally awake…" A deep voice came from the shadows of the room and Weaver tried to concentrate his vision on the blurry figure.

"Hudson?" The young soldier tried to move his hands but they were cuffed the chains pulling him to the brick wall behind him. "What's going on?"

"You should always keep your guard up Weaver always If it wasn't me you could have been dead right now" Hudson came out of hiding and knelt down in front of his team mate.

"Oh come on Hudson un-cuff me this is no time for one of your silly lessons"

Hudson gave him a dead cold expression before tugging the chains even tighter around Weaver's wrists. "OUGH Hudson stop it" The older man just smirked his eyes shined behind his shades. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Weaver almost yelled, for the first time ever the Russian felt like kicking Hudson's fucking shades off.

"Watch your temper" Hudson said.

Weaver growled and struggled against the chains, Hudson shoved Weaver back against the wall only to get his head smashed by the Russian's, his shades fell off and he shoved Weaver back with more might. Hudson looked directly at Weaver's eye and suddenly all the anger faded as blue eyes mixed with green, Weaver's heart skipped a beat and he looked away from the American. Hudson's hand reached out to touch the younger soldier's face startling Weaver who turned his face back to look at Hudson, his heart melted and it took all he had to stop a blush from covering his face, Hudson's face was so close to his. "H…Hudson"

Hudson's finger covered Weaver's lips which only made Weaver get even more stressed, his breathing was getting heavier and he closed his eyes. Hudson's hand moved up and removed Weaver's eye patch and traced the scar on the Russian's eye, Weaver was lost all this was wondrous to him; Hudson's hand was strong but soft worm and very heaven like. He didn't know what Hudson was doing exactly all he knows that right now he didn't want it to stop.

"You know…" Hudson started. "You had such beautiful eyes" Weaver's eye shot open at the abrupt words from his team mate. He was at loss of words and his brain shutted down. "And I'll Do what ever it takes to protect what remained from its beauty" slowly the gap between both men faded and Weaver feared that his heart would stop before he gets to feel those lips on his.

The gasp was completely gone and Weaver hesitated he didn't know if Hudson was testing him or if it's something of that sort, that was until Hudson pushed closer and kissed harder. Slowly the Russian gave in to his holder and he tried to push himself as close to Hudson as possible but the cuffs prevented him from doing so. All he could do was kiss Hudson back with all his love poured into that kiss.

The kiss was something both men were sure the other never experienced and it only grew more passionate more violent and more hungry, Weaver felt Hudson nipping down on his bottom lip harshly drawing blood, he granted the American access to his mouth, their tongues met and they lost track of time neither remembered how long they were here for it didn't matter anyway.

When the need of air separated the two they tried to catch their breaths, a thread of saliva kept the two connected until Hudson wiped it away and placed his Shades back on. "What was all that about?" Weaver asked, he really wanted to make sure.

"I think it's obvious" Hudson stood up and took the key to the cuffs from the table. "I'll see you in two hours" he putted the key in his pocket and headed for the door.

"HUDSON" Weaver yelled. "Fucking Un-Cuff me"

"I'll conceder it" Hudson smirked.

Weaver sighed. "Come on"

"Two Hours Russian have patience" with that Hudson left.

Weaver closed his eyes maybe he can sleep the two hours away. Thirty minutes later Hudson came back to find his team mate asleep he shook his head and opened the cuffs, the sound made Weaver wake up he looked up at Hudson. "Two hours already?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes"

"Huh? Then why did you un cuff me I still have an hour and a half left oh wait are you going soft Jason?" Weaver smirked, Hudson didn't reply. Weaver moved his numb hands around a bit.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind" Weaver chuckle as he walked towards the door. "Weaver" Hudson called.

And before Weaver could speak he was turned around and Hudson smashed their lips together. "Not a word of this to anyone or you will lose something more than just an eye"

Weaver laughed. "Yea okay sure" Weaver started making his way back to the door.

"Weaver" Hudson called again.

"Yea?"

"I love you" Weaver was shocked at the soft words but smiled soon after.

"I love you too Hudson"

END


End file.
